Dark Side of the Moon
'Overview' : History :: "Dark Side of the Moon" was started on the Rushu server a few years ago and is one of the older guilds in Rushu. The guild was created by Floydz, as "The Dark Side of the Moon," however after some time the guild was re-named to "Dark Side of the Moon" by the founder’s other character, -Pink-Floyd-. Over time the guild has passed through a few careful leaders and most recently Gavious assumed the position of leader. Gavious seeks to reinvigorate the guild. : : : : ' ' : Guild Profile *There is no alignment requirement, as we are a mixed alignment guild. *Many of our members hail from The United Kingdom, Europe, North America, and Australia. *We also have a few French, Portuguese and Spanish speaking members in the guild. : : : : Why Join? *Help with leveling by going with other members to dungeons and Frigost. *Trading system via our forum. *Mount breeding program. : : Fun Stats Our average member level is 112. The guild currently has 42 members. The roster includes: '' '''Guild Members' The guild has an active membership, and members treat one another like family. Members help each other, and the officers organize dungeon runs and hunts. The leader and the other higher level members help the lower members to level, so they can participate in all guild activities and be able to experience all of The World of Twelve. Many members are active PvPers, however we do not force anyone to participate in PvP. =Joining= Requirements *There is no alignment requirement. *''Recruiting from levels 75 and up, for a limited time only.'' *Current members who are below the new level requirement are loyal guildies who joined before the level requirement was raised. *We like active members. If you are interested, please PM one the following members for an invitation: Gavious Demogogon Theevilking Vatio Magnezium Sadie-Chan If one of these members are not online please feel free to IM a member who is online. 'Guild Life' Ranks and rights *The top two ranks, besides Leader, are assigned based on trust, ability, experience given, loyalty, and time in the guild. *The ranks below are sorted by level and trustability, loyalty, time in guild, and experience given. *You must donate 10,000 experience points to the guild before you are given the right to collect resources from your perceptor. *The minimum experience to donate is 3%, you will have the right to change it at any time. *Members who like to rise through the ranks give a minimum of 5%. Perceptors *Leader, Second in Command, and Treasurers can place two perceptors. *Everyone else can only place one. *''Members are only allowed to collect taxes from their own perceptors that they have placed.'' Note* When one of the guild perceptors is attacked, everyone defends when possible. Guild Houses The guild has two houses in Brakmar. Currently the guild does not own a paddock. Rules *No foul language, and no begging. *Give at least 3% experience to the guild at all times. *'Do not' collect from another member's perceptor. *No aggressions between guild members, unless you have permission from the other player. *Dark Side of the Moon in a English speaking International Guild, although there are members who speak other languages, we ask members to speak in English when chatting in the guild chat.* Forum http://dsotm.kicks-ass.net/ Category:Overview